


My Cheating Boyfriend Gets Spitroasted By Two Futas As Punishment

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Futanari, Pegging, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: You cheated on your girlfriend with her co-worker, & both of them are not happy after finding out the truth. Your girlfriend gave you one chance to take her back. She wanted to fuck you with her co-worker. In the end, you reluctantly agreed to get spitroasted by two beautiful futas to save the relationship you ruined. Poor you, now you get to take two futas in your holes as punishment. Wait, this is a punishment, right? Of course it is...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My Cheating Boyfriend Gets Spitroasted By Two Futas As Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This script was written by an adult, for adults. If you are under the legal age to view explicit material, DO NOT read this content under any circumstances. Do not copy, redistribute, use my scripts for monetary gain or claim any of my scripts as your work. By reading the following explicit material below, you hereby legally agree to the following conditions above.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> \--- SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3 ---
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> P.S - If this script has already been filled by someone, I don't care lol. RECORD YOUR VERSION PLEASE. I LOVE hearing more than one version & that's more material for everyone to nut to. Thank you so much for even considering this. Sincerely, Sir Clap Those Cheeks, aka Dang Girl, Sit On My Face, aka Where The Waifus At, aka Sean.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> I like to add character names/info/images just to give you an idea of what they look like and how they are. This is just simple background information that I hope will help you <3
> 
> Characters: 
> 
> Elena - The coworker you cheated with. A dominant woman, knowing exactly what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it.
> 
> Celia - The loving girlfriend you cheated on. A mild mannered woman, forgiving and understanding, even to the worst of people.

C: [sigh] I seriously can't believe you cheated on me. Was she worth it? Was her dick that good?

E: Yeah, you little bitch...was my dick that good you cheated on your lovely girlfriend just to get pounded by me?

(pause)

C: Look at him, he can't even fucking talk. You didn't think I'd find her did you? Not that hard to when you saved her number you idiot.

C: [angry] You're really fucking disgusting, telling her you were single, when you had me as a girlfriend. Boys like you need to be punished.

E: I agree. We need to teach your cheating boyfriend a lesson he'll never forget.

(pause)

E: [Giggle] I do have an idea, but I don't know if you'd be okay with doing it. It might seem a bit...excessive.

C: I'm all ears baby, what should we do to this sick fucking pervert? He needs to learn that bad boys get punished for cheating, & I want a reminder that it will never happen again.

(pause)

E: Oh, I know. How about this? Since he wants to be a little slut and cheat, he needs to take both of us at the same time, and we even get to record it so he can never forget. 

C:[Excited] Yes, this cheating fuck is going to regret ever fucking me over. I'm going to enjoy watching her use you babe. C: I actually have a pair of handcuffs right in the drawer next to you, we can definitely restrain him, so he can't even go anywhere. 

(footsteps to drawer) (opening up drawer) (footsteps coming back) 

C: Now, you're going to be a good little boy and let her tie your hands up, understand? This is the only way I'll even take you back, so deal with it baby. 

(pause)

E: That's what I expect in a little cockslut like you. Now, on your hands and knees and don't fucking move, I'm just going to bind your hands together.

(putting handcuffs on)

E: There we go, now you can't fucking move your hands and get away little slut. You know what, don't fucking look at me like that

(E spits on his face)

E: You brought this upon yourself by being a dirty, cheating bitch. You didn't say a word when you were balls deep in my pussy, or gagging on my dick; so don't be sad now you pathetic slut.

(E slapping that ass a few times)

C: Awww, is my babe starting to regret cheating on me? How cute. You don't regret it bitch, you just regret being caught. Now, I want you to let her use you, however she wants, and if you dare say no, you can say goodbye to our relationship. Nod if you agree.

(pause)

E: [Giggle] That's what I like to see. Good little slutboys following orders. Now, take off your pants for me bitch.

(E slapping that ass)

C: [Giggle] I don't think he can, you did handcuff his hands together. I think you have to just yank them off him like the little bitch he is.

E: You are right, I'll just push this slut on his back...there we go. Now, don't fucking move and let me take these pants off.

(pants unbuttoning) (pants tugging down)

E: Good boy, such a good bitch. Oh wow, cute boxers. Too bad you won't be needing those either. Let me just...take these off

(pause)

C: [Giggle] I think he likes it. Look at his dick, it's actually getting hard from this. How disgusting. 

E: Is that true slut? Does it get your pathetic dick hard when I treat you like some stupid little fucktoy? Yes?

(pause)

C: Wow, who knew my boyfriend was such a submissive little bitch? Could have fooled me with all those nights you seemed to pound my ass. 

E: Aw, look at his dick all hard over there. Here, let me just kneel down, wrap my hands around your cock and stroke it slowly

(stroking that dick slowly)

C: Here, let me go use this cheating bitch as a seat real quick. I'll just sit on your face, in these soft yoga pants and smother you.

(pause)

C: Aw, is your dick throbbing? I don't fucking care. Cheating sluts like you will get zero pleasure other than her big dick in your tight little ass.

E: He's so fucking pathetic. I can see so much precum just dripping down, as your ass smothers him. Wiggle that ass on his face, make that bitch unable to breathe

(pause)

C: Oh wow, I can feel this slut's tongue just brushing up at my pussy. [Giggle] Too bad I'm in yoga pants slut, no fucking pussy for you. 

E: That's so hot, look at him whimpering and whining, begging for your pussy. Maybe you should tease him more, just let him feel those warm pussy juices dripping on his face.

C:[laugh] Oh fuck, that is sooo evil. I like it, tease that bitch until he's fucking begging for more. Hey slut, did you hear what daddy said? So I'll just go ahead and stand up, as I pull off these yoga pants. 

E: [Giggle] See? His fucking dick is even harder now. Let me give it a few gentle slaps for being such a bad boy

(gentle dick slap) (gentle dick slap)

C: Oh wow, he seems to really like that. Fucking slut is moaning now. How about I sit my round ass down and smother you again. Hope you like the taste of my silk panties, bitchboy.

E: Let's just tease him until he fucking explodes. He doesn't get to fuck any of our tight little holes, this bitch will cum from my hand.

C: [Giggle] Someone's hungry. He's just licking at my panties like a hungry slut. Awww, what's the matter? You want some of this tight wet pussy? Too fucking bad bitch, now keep [moaning] licking there like a good boy.

E: My god, let's see how this bitch whines with a toy in his ass. Let me just go get my purple dildo out of my purse

(pause)

C: Aw, is my baby going to get his ass fucked with a dildo now? Oh wow, that is a nice size too. I can't wait to see that

E: He's reacting pretty happy to it rubbing against his cock. Fucking slut, do you like when I rub my pussy covered dildo against your cock? Yeah? Fucking whore.

C: Fuck, this cheating bitch is pretty good with his tongue, I forgot what attracted me to this useless bitch in the first place

E: He's such a fucking slut [giggle] his dick is just throbbing as I tease him. Let's see how his little hole reacts when I slide this toy in his ass. Hey slut, hope you're ready to get fucked for a change

C: Oh my god, yes. I always wanted to see him have some fun with his ass, good thing he has no fucking choice now, huh babe? I bet you're going to like having her dildo in your ass. 

E: Holy fuck, I'm barely sliding this dildo in and his little ass is just greedily accepting him. [Giggle] Looks like someone has tried toys before.

C: Or maybe this little slut cheated on me before and got his ass rammed by a big, thick girlcock, huh babe? Is that what happened? Were you acting like a little subby bitchboy and some thick mommy fucked your holes before?

(pause)

E: Oh sheesh, he can't even talk right with your ass all over his face, and look at his dick twitching. [Giggle] This fucking slut is so pathetic, he's seriously going to cum from just a dildo in his ass. Don't worry bitch, I'll keep teasing you until you beg for more. 

C: [Moaning] Fuck, this little bitchboy's tongue is just working at my pussy, he doesn't even care about the panties. He's so desperate to taste something.

C: Ohhhh, I have an idea. How about I just sit on his pathetic dick, but don't put it in. I want to fucking torture this bitch.

E: Oh, I like that. That whiny little bitch will be crying from stimulation, but he will NEVER get to fucking cum. 

(pause)

C: Hey slut, how does my little pussy feel? Those wet fucking lips just kissing your shaft must be amazing, huh? And the weight of my balls must be amazing to you. 

(pause)

E: This little slut can't even talk right from my toy, I wonder how he's going to be if I fuck his little asshole with my dick.

C: Hey slut, does that sound good? She'll be using your little princess hole with her fat dick? Ha, look how hard your dick is twitching, you must really want your little boypussy fucked.

E: I think I'll just slide this toy out, and go with this big, fat, mommy dick now. Hey girl, flip this slut on his hands and knees for me please.

C: Did you hear that? The fun's going to begin, so unfortunately for your pathetic cock, I no longer have a need for it. But the good news is, I get to see her dominate your cheating slutty holes. That sounds like way more fun.

C: Oh, look what she is pulling out, that big, thick girlcock. I wonder how fucking wide your little boypussy is going to stretch trying to fit her in. 

C: [laughing] Look at his face, he looks so scared now. Aw, it's okay baby, it's only going to hurt a lot, but then it'll feel good. Here, I'll put my panties in your mouth so you have something to bite on, bitch. 

E: Actually, I think this little slut needs to lube my dick up baby. It's okay, I'll just take these wet panties from your mouth...and put them on your head. [Giggle] Now you look like a pretty fucking bitch.

E: Alright slutboy, this is my dick. Look at it. Praise it. Fucking worship it. Stick your pretty little tongue out for me and say ahhhhh like a good cocksleeve.

(pause)

E: Good boy, let me just slap my dick on your tongue, and rub it in circles. Oh, let me add some spit. (spitting on his face) E: There you go bitch, let me paint your face pretty. Oh, want more spit? (spit again) E: [Giggle] Oh wow, look at your face. Lots of pretty makeup for a stupid slut like you.

C: Fuck, this is so hot. Hey baby, hope you don't mind me. I was just going to watch, but wow, this is just too good of an opportunity to pound your little princess hole. Hope you like my dick, it's not as big as hers but you'll definitely *feel* it

C: Hey, I brought the camera. I'll just set it up in front of us, to get a good side view of this bitch getting spitroasted.

E: [laughing] Oh wow, did you hear that slutboy? You're going to get dicked by us and recorded.

E: Hey, open your fucking mouth slut so I can give you a yummy treat to suck on. 

(pause)

E: Good boy, I want you to wrap those pretty lips around this fat dick and suck. If I have to ask again, I'll fucking slap you

C: [Giggle] Oh wow babe, she is so serious. I almost feel sorry for you. Well, if it wasn't for the fact that-

(shoving that dick in his ass)

you fucking cheated on me, you little whore. Now, I'm going to have some fun, and just pound away at your little slutty princess hole, bitch.

(Pause)

E: Holy fuck, this bitch just moaned. [laughs] aw, does the little fucking slut like girldick in his ass? Not very manly now huh, bitch? 

(E spitting on his face)

E: No, you look like a fucking futa loving cockslut, getting spitroasted between our two big dicks as you moan on camera. Say hi to everyone that'll watch this, bitch

(E shoving dick down that throat)

C: Oh wow, you shoved so much of that cock in his throat. [Giggle] Fuck, look at this bitch just struggling to breathe

E: Ah fuck, this is what I need. A nice throatfucking on a little slutboy like you. Do you want more bitch? Nod if you do

C: No babe, you can't-

(C is slapping that ass)

shake your head no. You need to be a good slut and take every inch of her fuckmeat, do you understand? 

(C spanks that ass again)

C: Fuck, I never knew you were such a fucking buttslut. Look at how your greedy little boypussy just swallows every fucking inch of my cock. You seem to really like it since your dick is leaking lots of precum

E: Hey suckslut, is that true? Do you like getting spitroasted by two girls? [Giggle] I forgot, stupid cocksluts like you can't talk with their mouths full of dick. Here, let me just plug your nose shut and watch you gag like a stupid fucking whore.

(pause)

C: Oh fuck, you made him spit all over your dick [laughs] Guess the bitch learned what a fat dick down his throat was like.

E: Stupid little slut is going to learn today. Aw, look at his face, are those tears? Come on bitch, let me fuck your throat even faster then, cry for mommy, cry from my fat fucking dick down your throatpussy.

(E making him gag on her dick)

C: Holy fuck babe, she is really destroying your face. I think I need to match her speed, so sorry, but

(C slapping that ass)

C: It's time to really fuck your ass. So be [grunting] a good [grunting] slutboy and [grunt] take this fucking dick in your little boypussy.

C: Oh wow, your little princess hole is taking my dick so well. Are you sure this is your first time getting fucked in the ass by a futa?

E: [laughs] he's probably a subby little bitchboy who acts like a macho-man, but sits on girlcock all the time. He sure does suck dick like a subby little bitch would 

(E spits on his face)

C: Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, I-I can feel the cum about to explode from my balls. Hey slut, hope your ass is ready to get fucking filled [moaning] oh fuck, it's cumming, i'm cumming, take it, take it, take my load bitch.

E: [moaning] Shit, I think my dick is about ready to cum too. Let's fill this fucking slut together. Turn this whore into a slutty twinkie. 

C: [moaning] Fuck, fuck, fuck, I can feel my fucking dick pumping out that thick, hot cum in your princess hole. Take it bitch, take my fucking cum.

E: [moaning] Cum, cum, cum, cum in his ass. I can feel my dick fucking pumping hot, thick cum in his little throatpussy. Fuck, fuck, fuck, take it bitch.

(E & C cumming together)

(pause)

C: Holy fuck [moaning] this little bitch took all my fucking cum in his ass too. What a fucking slut 

E: I know what you mean, watching a boy swallow your girlspunk really does something to you.

(pause)

E: Alright bitchboy, my turn to use your ass now. She filled it up, but now it's time to see if you can take a really big dick

C: Sorry baby, she seems so determined to fuck your ass [Giggle] at least I came in it first to lube her dick up .

(pause)

C: Oh wow, she's just rubbing that fucking monster on your little cummy princess hole. Be a good boy and take her dick deep

E: Yeah, be a good fucking slut and take my fucking dick [grunt] let me just slide this fucking dick [moan] in your tight, little boypussy 

E: Oh wow, look at this fucking princess hole of yours, already full of cum, so my fat dick can just slide in so easily.

C: He really seems to like it, since his mouth won't stop sucking me dry like a fucking whore. I love the warm feeling of your cum as I pound away at his throat, so lovely. 

C: Are you just a subby little bitchboy? I think you make a good fucktoy for girls baby. Do you like it, getting pounded in your holes by us?

(pause)

E: He really does, this fucking princess hole filled with your cum is making it so easy to get deeper and deeper

E: Little fucksluts like him don't get our holes, you better cum from getting spitroasted you stupid bitch, or no cumming at all.

C: Hey babe, smile for the camera. We'll send this to all your ex-girlfriends, so say "I'm a little slut for girlcock."

C: Aww, I forgot you can't talk with a mouth full of dick huh? It's okay, you can just stay still and get dicked you stupid slut

(E slapping that ass and moaning)

E: Holy fuck, why is his little asshole so tight still? He's swallowing my cock so good, he wants more cum it seems

E: Go on, milk our dicks bitch. I want you to fucking drain our balls again, on camera, so all your ex-girlfriends can watch in disgust

C: Oh yes, that's a very good punishment. Show this to all the girls he fucked, he's just a slut like them, taking dicks in his holes

(C moaning, clapping those cheeks)

C: Stupid fucking bitches like you exist to be used by our girlcocks, right? Oh fuck, he's sucking even faster now, he really likes it.

E: [grunt] You're so fucking pathetic, but that's okay, you make for a good cocksleeve. So [ moan] just take my fucking cock and cum 

E: Come on slut, cum, shoot your pathetic fucking load of boycream from taking our big girlcocks, you can do it. Cum

C: Cum babe, fucking cum, come on, cum you little whore, my fat cock and her big dick pounding into you must feel soo good. 

C: So cum, fucking cum right now bitch, you have 5 fuckin seconds or we're over. (C and E both moaning as they fuck those holes) C: Here comes the countdown you fucking buttslut. 5, cum, cum for me, blow your pathetic load baby

C: [grunt] 4. Come on bitch, I can see you pushing your ass back on her cock, drain her dick you fucking whore, cum

E: 3. Little cockslut, do you feel my dick pounding into your boypussy? Cum for me, come on, here, I'll slap your ass for you

(E slapping that booty and moaning)

E: [moaning] 2. Cum bitch, shoot it out now, blow it all over, cum, cum fucking cum you whore,

E & C: [moaning] 1. Cum you slut, fucking cum for us now as we fill you up

(E & C both moaning, cumming in those holes together)

C: Holy fuck, this bitch really came [Giggle] such a good slutty boyfriend I have, letting us use your fuckholes

E: Shit, this bitch really is a fucking cockslut. He really came from getting his asshole fucked & filled like a slut. 

E: Well, it's a good thing we got this all on camera babe, now we can blackmail this bitch into whatever we like

C: [Giggle] So babe, how do you feel if I invite some of my friends over tomorrow? I don't think I'm over you cheating, so maybe a week or two of you being a futa cumdump is punishment.


End file.
